Where We Learn
Where We Learn is an educational facility on the third floor of the Comstock House Re-Education Center in Columbia. History The "Where We Learn" facility was used by the doctors of Comstock House to teach the patients their ideals on freeing mankind from sin. While the patients where taught, they were observed and filmed by the scientists from a one-way mirror, who used the knowledge they learned from the patients' behavior to further study and data collection. In an alternate timeline, Comstock House was left under the rule of Elizabeth, after becoming Zachary Comstock's heir. The state of the facility worsened over the years, with Elizabeth losing her grip on the patients and the whole complex. The "Where We Learn" facility was no exception, which was turned into a simple screening room intended for brainwashing, which also suffered the test of time. ''BioShock Infinite'' Determined to save Elizabeth from Comstock after she was kidnapped by the Songbird, Booker DeWitt unknowingly enters a Tear to a different timeline, to December 31st, 1983, while approaching Comstock House. DeWitt has to find the Warden's Office on the fourth floor, in order to get to the captured Elizabeth and thus has to pass through the "Where We Learn" facility. Managing to pass through the broken down snow-covered facility with the various patients and guards, as well as the Boys of Silence, he reaches the third floor and the Security Center where the Warden's Office is found. The Security Center is closed off, so Booker takes another route to the Where We Learn facility, hoping that there might be an alternate way in. Where We Learn Booker can enter one of the two doors into the classroom. How much of the interior design has changed during the years of its use is unknown, but the facility has been left in a dire strait. "Canon in D Major" by Johann Pachelbel is played under a public address announcement by Elizabeth. The lectern has been left as it is, with a Medical Kit and a Hand Cannon on it. Behind the lectern are two blackboards with patients' medical dosage and a silver screen with a projection on it. The projection comes from a projector on top of the remaining student desks, stacked upon each other. The projection shows a film of various images intended for brainwashing the patients. The video shows shorts of Columbia and its citizens with subliminal text messages appearing in between. An image of the prophet's gaze will appear in between these shots of film. For the brainwashing to have further effect, needlepoint quotes have been hung on the walls, promoting the ideals and to the right of the projector are several drawers with Founding Fathers and Comstock masks on them. To the right are bookshelves and a gramophone, but most noteworthy: the one-way mirror. Someone has thrown a student desk through the mirror, giving an easy access point via a toppled shelf to the observation area. The observation area is fairly small and contains film cameras and chairs pointed at the now broken mirror, two sofas with additional Founders masks, a table with a tea set and phone, some cabinets, another medical dosage blackboard, and a larger blackboard with physic calculations. Directional signs for the Warden's Office indicates that it is straight ahead. Further on is a small storage hall with the Kinetoscope Battleship Falls by William R. Foreman and the entryway to the Security Center. New Discoveries Kinetoscope #Battleship Falls Video Gallery In-Game Images BioI Comstock House Where We Learn Broken One-Way Mirror.png|''The broken one-way mirror.'' BioI Comstock House Where We Learn Storage.png|''The storage area with the Kinetoscope.'' BioI Comstock House Where We Learn Storage Hall 1.png|''The storage hall.'' BioI Comstock House Where We Learn Storage Hall 2.png|''Another view of the storage hall, with the entrance to the Security Center.'' Chalkboards Chalkboard Medical2 DIFF Patient Dosages.png Chalkboard Medical2 DIFF Patient Competency.png Chalkboard Medical2 DIFF Patient Medication.png Needlepoint Samplers Cross-stitch She Requires Only Our Submission and Nothing More.png|''She Requires Only Our Submission and Nothing More'' Cross-stitch What is the Value of Will When the Spirit is Wanting.png|''What is the Value of Will When the Spirit is Wanting?'' Cross-stitch Simplicity Humility Servility.png|''Simplicity Humility Servility'' Cross-stitch The Lord Gave Us Life We Gave Him Disappointment.png|''The Lord Gave Use Life. We Gave Him Disappointment'' Behind the Scenes *Various images flash briefly during the brainwashing film: shots of the citizens of Columbia, Elizabeth's face, and the illustration of Comstock. The equation seen briefly (Δχ Δρ ≥ ħ/2) is that of the uncertainty principle. Other messages flashed throughout the film include: Ark, Lamb, Wave Particle, Sodom, Prophet, Elizabeth, Seed, DeWitt, Anna. *Two additional needlepoint samplers exist in the game files, which were not used in the final version of the game: Cross-stitch Rejoice Because the False Shepherd has Fled.png|''Rejoice Because the False Shepherd Has Fled!'' Cross-stitch What We Have to Offer If Not Our Service and Our Silence.png|''What Have We to Offer If Not Our Service and Our Silence?'' Category:Comstock House